sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis
Travis (formerly that70sguy92) is a Good Noodle. He joined TV.com in January of 2009. But, he came to the SpongeBob SquarePants forums and became a more active user in late June or early July. But sadly in October 2009 he was banned from TV.com. He joined SBC under Travis on September 8, 2012 (due to troubles with his account and password). He still was able to keep his posts and doubloons from his previous account. Coming to the SpongeBob Boards When that70sguy92 came to the boards, there was some drama... RockGoddess, a user on the board, was 'called out' by another user, bob_ball. bob_ball exposed RockGoddess for what she was. First of all, a HE. Second of all, a ban-dodger. Then, RockGoddess left, leading to bob_ball leaving as well. Then, RockGoddess came BACK, though bob_ball was still gone. Soon, RockGoddess was banned, leaving that70sguy92 pretty confused. Only months later would he fully understand what had occurred. Beginnings 70s, unknown to all, would become the creator of several hit shows and would rise up as one of the most prominent writers in the establishment of spin offs. He secured himself a spot among the greatest with his first spin off, called The Misadventures of Patrick Star. The show attracted a large fan base, catapulting 70s into the spotlight. He soon followed up with his even bigger cult hit, Bikini Top, although he soon started publishing it on SBC in leu of TV.com because of the attacks on the forums there. Bikini Top went on to top the Spongeboard numerous times and became the #1 Most Viewed Spin Off on SBC. 2011 70s real life takes a downward spiral after the death of his mother and he found himself lashing out on the SBC xat at tvguy (though it would be later revealed that it was not because his mother died). After much distress (read http://sbcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/January_21%2C_2011), things finally simmer down and 70s re-focuses on his adminship on SBC. In late 2011, however, things went bad. He became less and less active and began to do less things on the site to the point where he didn't do anything at all. He reported of struggles financially as his wife gave birth to their third child. 70s eventually began to do things previously unlike him, and showed boorish behavior on the forums. He was involved in several fights, and by August 2011, had done several unreasonable actions. The situation worsened in September, but then improved in October. 70s was becoming active again, although still did little to nothing in terms of governing the site. He wasn't putting forth any effort either, and he soon shot down in a downward spiral in November. He showed signs of hate towards SBC, and said he was taking a break from the site. He then came back later and said he was thinking of making things permanent. He has now lost his Main Admin status. Subsequently, after 3 years and 27 days on staff, he was de-admined on November 27, 2011. He was re-admined a few days later. On December 29th, 2011, Whaleblubber revealed 70s is actually 15 years old. This left so many people dissapointed in him. This topic was also made. 2012 70s has recently been seen dissaproving the actions of (once former) Manager, tvguy during the Roger's Lightbulb Fight 2012. As tension on the forums cool down and 70s secrets brought to light, 70s has been considerably kind again and peaced things up with teenj12. On February 16th, 2012, 70s resigned as a Manager, feeling that he wasn't into the site as much as he used to be. He was then made a Consultant. On April 26th, 2012, MDPP admined 70s without approval from the rest of staff. 70s asked if he could keep the position. 70s may or may not return to SBC after a dip in activity and his lack of interest in the site. According to an unconfirmed source, the dependency of his return is entirely based upon the activity of the Community. He hasn't been very active as of V8 Orca. For a short time, he was a Representative for SBC, but was demoted due to his mysterious absence. He returned on September 8th, 2012, with a new account. September 2012-Present 70s returned to SBC as Travis on September 8, 2012, due to problems with his account and password. He was able to keep his posts and doubloons from his previous account. Category:Users